cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold Kolhammer
"The monkey with a great hat" -- Sklikos Gamic A deceased human officer, who once frequented Cerberus Daily News -- perhaps the highest-ranked military officer to do so. Biographical Details Name: Arnold Demetri Kolhammer Title: Admiral, 6th fleet. Call signs: Scarecrow, Hammer, Silver, Link. Born: 2124, Berlin, European Union, Earth. Physical Description: Kolhammer was 5’11”, with gray hair and eyes and white skin. He had noticeable scars covering his left arm from a mission wherein he was bitten by a krogan. He refused to have surgery to remove the scars. The only jewellery he wore was a white ring. The origin of the ring wasunknown. Family: (Father) Alaric Kolhammer – Deceased. (Mother) Arina Kolhammer – Retired. Lives in Berlin. (Sister) Teresa Kolhammer – Accountant. Married to an asari. Lives on Elysium. (Sister) Alyssa Kolhammer – Mechanic. Lived on Eden Prime. (Brother) Darius Kolhammer – Ex-Captain. Governor of Severen, Shanxi. (Wife) Yarah Kolhammer – Deceased. (Distant relative) Gerald Kolhammer - Cerberus agent. Presumed deceased. Children: Jack Kolhammer – Currently in Ascension project. Vanguard class. Alayna Kolhammer – Currently in Ascension project. Adept class. Personal History Arnold Kolhammer was born in Berlin on August 19th, 2124. There was nothing notable about his childhood other then the fact that he was quite clearly infected with the desire to go into space and the desire to continue the family history of military service. As a result, he was amongst the first to join the Systems Alliance when it was first formed in 2149. In 2154, he received his first command of a ship, the SSV Antioch, and was part of Alliance Task Group Beta. He assisted in the opening of two relays and was actually scheduled to be part of the group at Relay 314 until his ship had a minor engine problem. When the surviving ship of the 314 expedition returned and told the Alliance what had happened, Kolhammer’s ship had been repaired and assisted in the destruction of the turian patrol. He returned to Shanxi after the battle at Relay 314 and was in a meeting with General Williams, along with three other ship captains, when the turians attacked. As all the ships in orbit were destroyed by the attacking fleet, Kolhammer was stuck on the ground. He assisted in the action on the ground and ended up surrendering alongside General Williams. After the liberation of Shanxi, Kolhammer stayed in the Alliance, unlike so many who had surrendered, and quickly became involved in the colonization of the Skyllian Verge. He participated in Operation BUCKELL (2159 – 2162), an effort to map out the hospitable planets that weren’t taken by the batarians in the Verge, the Corsairs (2163 – 2168), and Operation BURNT EARTH (2171 – 2172), the details of this Operation are still unknown even to the likes of Cerberus. During the time period of 2165 – 2168 he had his first serious relationship with a turian named Jarvius Septin. A search on that name comes up with three results, one was a member of a Cabal, one is a prison guard on Invictus, and the other is in jail on Palaven for corruption. Kolhammer said that the turian was dead but given recent payments to private investigators and a few messages to an unknown address, it was judged by Cerberus that Septin might still be alive and well. 2168, the year he left the Corsair project, is when he met his now deceased wife, Yarah Kolhammer (previously Wedin) on the colony of Yandao. He was there after a mission that ended terribly for him and his ship. According to the report, they were on a hunt for a Battlemaster who was a slaver in the Terminus and received intelligence that the target was on a planet named Barwhon. When they arrived and landed on the planet, they were ambushed and suffered seventy percent casualties right away. Kolhammer managed to get his men and women out of the trap and wiped out the group that had ambushed him (that group was later determined to be Blood Pack). During that operation, Kolhammer engaged a krogan in close combat and nearly had his arm bitten off by the krogan before killing it. While he was recovering from his wounds he married Yarah and in 2171, they had two children, Jack and Alayna. Due to the “accident” over Yandao, Yarah died of eezo poisoning while Jack and Alayna developed biotics from the exposure. In 2173 Kolhammer was promoted into the Admiralty board and became a Rear Admiral under Admiral Chou of the 6th fleet. He spent his time running around chasing slavers, pirates, terrorist groups, and anybody who had ended up on the Alliance’s bad side in the Verge. In 2176, he was inspecting the SSV Ararat when the Skyllian Blitz occurred. As Admiral Chou was on Arcturus Station at the time for a meeting of the Admiralty Board, Kolhammer took control of the situation and organized a defense of the planet until reinforcements arrived fifty minutes later at which point he handed control back over to Chou. In 2178, Admiral Chou stepped down and Kolhammer took control of the fleet from him. His first action as a full Admiral was to organize and lead the Theshaca Raids. There were two noticeable differences between Chou and Kolhammer. The first was that Kolhammer was a bit more aggressive in pursuing slavers. The second was that there were a lot more black operations in the Skyllian Verge, not unexpected given Kolhammer’s involvement with such operations in the past. During the Battle of the Citadel, while the 5th Fleet was dealing with Sovereign, elements of the 6th Fleet, 2nd Fleet, and 7th Fleet dealt with the geth ships that had accompanied the Reaper. Admiral Kolhammer was on one of those ships. After that, as the geth invasion of Alliance space became a Council issue, Admiral Kolhammer led operations on two planets, Manue and Delmonte, with the assistance of turian army forces led by General Arvaus Lotta. Reaper War and Death When Terra Nova came under attack early in the Reaper invasion, Kolhammer's 6th Fleet was in orbit, and moved quickly to engage the incoming foe. As further Reaper vessels arrived in-system, it quickly became evident that the size of the invading fleet was orders of magnitude greater than the Sixth could hope to stand against. Subsequently, Kolhammer made the decision to order the full retreat of the entire fleet through the Utopia relay. Kolhammer was killed at the end of the Reaper War, fighting over Earth. Psychological Profile Arnold Kolhammer had a very tough character. A lot of people would have cracked under the pressure that he endured during his life. He clearly knew when to take a risk as he was one of the first people to make the jump to the Alliance when it was just forming and had no power whatsoever. It is also quite clear that Kolhammer wasn't lacking in courage as evidenced by his engaging a krogan in close quarters. If Arnold Kolhammer had mental problems, he hid them extremely well. He lost one confirmed lover and another possible lover and saw at least ten colonies destroyed by slavers. He had no qualms whatsoever with wet work, perhaps because of all the colonies that he saw destroyed, and Cerberus observers once noted that if humanity ever started a war with the Hegemony, Arnold Kolhammer would likely end up in front of a war crimes tribunal after the conflict. Kolhammer had no qualms with aliens as seen by his past relationship with Jarvius Septin. He also maintained contacts with several unnamed daltrasses whom he met during the chaos following the Citadel battle, with General Arvaus Lotta, two Primarchs, and three Matriarchs. There is also the fact that his sister, Teresa, was married to an asari Matron. Arnold Kolhammer seemed to have no problems with sticking to the shadows and was probably one of the luckiest people alive. Twelve Cerberus agents attempted to infiltrate his command structure and all of them were dealt within weeks of their arrival. Cerberus summarized that, "There is little else to say about Arnold Kolhammer other then the fact that if he found out we were behind the Yandao “accident” somehow, it would not be good." Notes Admiral Kolhammer, as one of the earliest characters created in the comment box infancy of CDN (predating the forum), was essentially "grandfathered in" and as such held higher rank and influence than would otherwise be acceptable. Threads of Note A Lovely Day: ...for a marathon. Keeping in shape. Descendants of Mjolnir, Taken: Kolhammer's children are abducted by Marcus Koren. Reaper War Fall of the Hammer: Abandoning Terra Nova. Hi: Just a heads up, that Cerberus is on its way out. The rest of the board wishes the admiral luck. The Life of One Admiral Kolhammer: One last salute at the end. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Defunct Characters